The shadows of the Clone Wars
by Blood Typhoon
Summary: During the Clone Wars, the Sith have remained shrouded. Now, one Sith emerges and attempts to ressurect the Old Sith Order Ways. Please Review
1. Default Chapter

Deep within the depths of his mind as he meditated, a robed man sat indian style. His thoughts were deep and he was walking within a place in his mind. It was raining as he walked, dark, thundering and lightning, his footsteps splashed water up. He spoke within his mind.

"These fools…my master cannot seriously expect me to lead them. These separatist fools, more time wasting idiots than the Jedi order. They think the production of these droids for an army will help? Even more pathetic. The droids are nothing compared to the Jedi. Even I am willing to admit this. Their attempts are worthless and futile." As he walked, rain moved against his robed face, but he didn't seem to care. He was soaked of course.

"And Grevious and Count Dooku. The two of them are the worst Sith I have ever seen. Grevious…should never have been trained with a lightsaber. He is just as pathetic as Dooku. Half machine and half creature. He should have his head sliced off. Perhaps…No. My master will not approve of that at all. But Dooku. Does he really think that telling these Seperatists that the Republic has become corrupt? A good attempt, I must say. But the Republic is as less corrupt as a malfunctioning droid. Things…are not easy. This War has become easier to take control of. When the time is right, the Sith will end up victorious." He said.

And as he talked, he came upon a statue like thing in the likeness of a Sith. The man had a robe, but his face was clearly visible. He had red and black face, and spikes coming from his face. At his side was a double-edged lightsaber. We all know who this man is. The hooded man spoke. "Soon…my brother, the Sith will be avenged. Soon, we will show the galaxy that the Sith's turn to rule, is Nigh." He said as he awakened from his meditation.

He got up from where he was sitting, and walked down the corridors of the ship. He passed droids and such, and walked right into the control room. There Grevious and Dooku were talking to the separatists through the holovid. Dooku spoke. "Vice Roy, you must relax. Soon enough there will be no more problems with Senator Amidala. Just calm down." Then Grevious spoke, and he coughed. "Yes, you have to calm down. The droids are almost ready for the attack. Our newest models are almost finished." Grevious said and spoke again.

The Vice Roy was getting angered. And then he lashed out. "I am tired of this! The Senator should be dead! The war should be over! There shouldn't be…" He was cut off. The man with the hooded robe spoke from somewhere within the room, but couldn't be seen. "If you do not shut your incompentent mouth, I will do it for you. You will wait as you were told too, because if you don't, I will make sure you're the first Seperatist scum I make an example out of. Do I make myself clear?" The Vice Roy's eyes went wide. This man was a Sith and his master was even more scary. This man, he was a very intimidating man. The Vice Roy spoke with fear in his tone. "I'm sorry. Yes I understand." With that the holovid ended.

Dooku gave a slight nod. Then he spoke. "Where are you," he asked with an uncertainty in his voice. The hooded man spoke. "None of your concern as of yet. When are we going to Ord Cestus?" Grevious spoke and coughed. "Well, we shall be arriving there when we know that our JK droids are finished. The Jedi…they won't expect a deception like this. It is good that Count Dooku sent his apprentice there. You wouldn't have to be bothered by it…but I would like to destroy all the Jedi…by myself.." And that was when Grevious was lifted into the air and started choking. Dooku's eyes went wide.

The hooded man came out as he held but his finger in the air. Grevious was floating about three feet higher in the air and gasping for breath. He was losing it as the hooded man spoke. "Do not forget Grevious. You may have killed the Jedi for their lightsabers, but I hold the key to destroying the order for good. Are we clear?" Grevious nodded as he was dropped and coughed violently for air. Dooku looked at him and bowed. "Shall we tell you when we arrive to Ord Cestus?" The hooded man motioned with his hand as a yes and head to his room.

As he walked, a droid bumped into his. He looked at the droid and pushed him into the wall with the force. The droid was having excess force added and its chest caved in, smoke flew out of him. He went to his room and went into meditation. Soon, the Jedi would fall.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok guys, here is the next chapter. For those who reviewed and wanted to know what the Indian style thing was about well I'm going to tell you. This story might not last long depending on those who like it. So please review._

The hooded man with the robe had sat in his quarters once more. His legs crossed in front of him. This would be the Indian style he usually sat in. He was meditating. He was preparing to head to Naboo secretly. He had some…business to attend too there. As he meditated, his breathing was in perfect harmony with his muscle movements. The dark man of the Sith was a contradictory to all Sith. There was supposed to be one master, and one apprentice. But he had two masters. Darth Sidious, and…one other who is well known in Sith Legend.

A few hours later he was on his ship and headed towards Naboo. Since all didn't go to well those years with the blockade, this wasn't a planet he liked so much. He was depending on that blockade before he even became a Sith. Anyway, he made his way to the planet and parked it secretly in the forest where his little business was. There was a man there. He looked shamed. "I could get sentenced to death for this…you know." The hooded figure looked at him. "Your already dead." The man's eyes went wide. From his belt under his robe, the hooded man used the force and felt the snap of his lightsaber to his hand. The lightsaber looked like a battle axe, except it was red and black. The handle and hilt of it was all black. But the edges of the ax-like lightsaber was all red. He ignited the lightsaber and from the handle of the ax itself came his blade. It was a black blade. He gave a devious smile underneath his robe. He took the hold of the blade by the axe part where a hand-groove was just for his hand. He swung the blade as the man tried to run.

The blade connected with the man's legs and off they flew to some part of the desert. He looked down as the man cried out in agony. He sliced the man's arms off as well. "You make a rancor's cries look decent you pathetic fool." He said. The man cried but his cries were muffled as the hooded figure came down with his blade, the hum slicing the man's head off of his corpse. He turned his lightsaber off, the blackblade going down and the lightsaber itself back onto his belt. He walked towards where the man had previously stood and grabbed the long wide box. He lifted it up with the force and moved it to his ship. He set it down and had the droid that piloted the ship head him towards the Sith burial planet. Onderon.

The droid landed the ship on Onderon and using the force, the hooded figure brought the box into a cavern. The burial planet of the sith. Damn the Jedi to all that is the dark side, he thought as he stepped into the caverns. He spoke. "I summon the spirit…of my master Exar Kun. I need a favor of my master." He said. The spirit of Exar Kun spoke. "My apprentice. Your favor…what is it?" The hooded man removed his robe. He had short brown hair, and golden eyes. He had a scar going down his right eye vertically. He spoke. "My master, in life I wish to bring to this body…" He said as he opened the box up with a half body. The half body was red and the face was red and black. It had horns on the head. His master spoke. "Your request is met." He said. The spirits of the Sith agreed and brought back…the former Darth Maul. Exar Kun spoke once more. "Darth Xereon, give your arua to aid." He said and Darth Xereon, the apprentice of both Exar Kun and Darth Sidious, lent his power to the lifeless corpse. And then, he lived.

The lifeless corpse came to life screaming in agony. Darth Xereon administered a needle to the body from his belt. It was a liquid that would dull the pain for now until his operations were complete. He carried the body back to his ship. He told the droid to return to the Droid Army ship. He contacted Count Dooku. The blue hologram came up as Count Dooku saw it. "Ah, I see you live. Good. What is it?" Darth Xereon spoke. "Be ready to have the droids create a lower half of the body Count Dooku. I found what I was looking for." He said simply as he ended the hologram.

As the ship made its approach, Darth Xereon spoke. "The Jedi shall pay for your death…Darth Maul…my brother. They will fear the Sith…and then they will DIE."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is the next chapter. And for Alien Languages, I'm going to be bolding and italicizing them to separate them from thoughts. Mainly because I don't know how to spell a lot of the language. So bear with me, and please review.**

"General Kenobi, we are within one hour of Tattoine," said the clone trooper Commander Cody. Obi-wan had found a respect for him. He understood that yes, they were clones. But they were risking their lives just as the Jedi were in this war against the Separatists. Commander Cody and Obi-wan had formed a mutual respect for each other over their time spent together.

Obi-wan and Anakin were heading towards Tattoine for their next mission. They were sent by the council because Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had received word from his spy there that Jabba the Hutt might be negotiating a treaty with the Separatists and trading information about the Republic. This of course would not do. They had to go there and try and perform a peaceful swaying to the crime lord so he would not join the Separatists.

"Master, I think we might be walking into a trap." Anakin wasn't necessarily a padawan anymore. He was speaking as a Jedi Knight to a member of the council. He and he was being cautious. Obi-wan looked at him. "Yes, I think your right Anakin. But, if there is a trap, then we haave some backup so we are not walking into this head first." Obi-wan said agreeing with Anakin. Anakin didn't really want to go back to Tattoine. Not after what happened a few years back when he was still a Padawan learner. His mother, and the Tusker Raider slaughter had shaken him immensely. But, if it was the council's will, then he would not object.

They made it to Tattoine and landed in the outskirts of the desert planet. Obi-wan and Anakin being accompanied by three Clone Troopers counting Commander Cody. They tread through the desert, and made it to the town. They were escorted by a guard who was sent by Jabba to bring them to his palace.

When they walked into the palace, they were presented. "Introducing, General Obi-wan Kenobi, member of the Jedi Council, and Anakin Skywalker, of the Jedi Knights." He said. Anakin looked at Jabba. Jabba remembered Anakin. He was the boy who only at nine years old defeated their best pod racer. Sebulba. He looked at the boy as he saw both Jedi bow. They were welcomed to approach. The Clone Troopers staying behind a few feet as to give them space. Jabba spoke in his language.

**_"Ah, Anakin Skywalker, I remember you. You were the boy who beat the Pod Race against Sebulba when you were but a child. I am impressed to see that you are now a Jedi. But tell me, why is it you have come here, Mr. Kenobi, and Mr. Skywalker?" _**He asked in his alien tone. Obi-wan looked at him. He knew that Jabba understood basic. He looked at him. He also knew that Anakin, if he had a hard time trying to get Jabba to understand would help him out with the translation. "Jabba the Hutt, we have come here because we have been informed that you are thinking of joining the Separatists. That wouldn't be a wise choice for you, or your planet. Because of the war that would be brought to this humble planet. So as a member of the Jedi council, I ask you that you try and reconsider your thoughts on this." Obi-wan said. First he would try it without the aid of the force.

**_"Mr. Kenobi, what my thoughts are, and what your war is are two separate matters. And I do not take kindly to threats. If there is to be a war on this planet, then I hope you understand that not even you pathetic Jedi would be able to stand in my way." _**Jabba said. Obi-wan looked at him. "You will reconsider your proposition with the Confederacy." He said waving his hand. **_"You stupid Jedi. Your worthless mind tricks do not work on me. Guards, show these Jedi why they shouldn't be feared. Kill them." _**

At Jabba's command, the guards began to swarm in with vibro-blades and energy pikes. Anakin looked to Obi-wan as Obi-wan drew his lightsaber. Anakin did the same as their blue blades hummed and held a defense stance. Anakin had a feeling this would happen. As the guard swarmed around, they had swarmed towards the clone troopers as well. Commander Cody and his men began opening fire. The guards attacked Obi-wan and Anakin. Obi-wan sliced the guard's hand off who attacked him first and saw him fall to the ground screaming out in agony. A few more ran at Obi-wan as he used the force and sent one into the other getting hit with the energy pike and falling to the ground. He didn't want this to be a violent battle, but it seems the odds of that were overwhelmingly insignificant now. Anakin had sliced off a few hands, and actually decapitated three of the guards. He looked at Jabba who could only watch in horror. Obi-wan held his ground as the Clone troopers finished off the guards. He looked at Jabba and this time Anakin spoke. "Do you reconsider your proposition with the Confederacy now," he asked. Jabba looked at them with hatred. **_"Yes….get out of here Jedi. I will not support the Separatists…providing you do not return here." _**He said. With that Obi-wan bowed and Anakin as well.

The Clone troopers followed as they head back to the desert towards their ships. As Commander Cody and his troops got onto the ship, Anakin and Obi-wan felt a disturbance in the force. "Anakin do you…" He was cut off as Anakin nodded. "Yes Master, I feel the disturbance. Its coming from that way," he pointed straight ahead of them as they walked.

When they came to the area of the disturbance they saw a man in hooded robes. He looked at them. "Ah, the astute Jedi. General Obi-wan Kenobi, and General Anakin Skywalker. Such a pleasure to finally meet you." He said with a dark tone. His entire body was shrouded in the veil as Anakin looked at him. "In the name of the Galactic Senate, who are you?" he asked in a demanding tone. The hooded figure spoke. "My real name is Phoenix, but you may call me, Darth Xereon." He said with a darkness. He put his hand outward and in Darth Xereon's hand, came to the battle ax-like lightsaber. He turned it on, and the black blade formed. Anakin looked in shock as did Obi-wan. "Get ready Anakin….he may…" And before he could finish, Anakin had already drawn his lightsaber, the blue blade humming in the air as he flipped toward this new Sith. Obi-wan sighed. "He has no patience…" He said and followed after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin had rushed in. His lightsaber came to life, the humming sound and blue blade ready to strike this…robed figure. He knew it was a Sith. Obi-wan drew his lightsaber as well and jumped at the figure as well. "We have to do this together Anakin!" Obi-wan yelled out as Anakin rushed his lightsaber at the figure.

"Together, no Jedi could beat me." The mysterious figure grinned beneath his cloak. The battle-axe like lightsaber with the black blade humming and clashing with Anakin's. He forced Anakin back and used the force and Anakin went flying back. Obi-wan ran at him and the figure jumped over his head and sliced his blade towards Obi-wan's leg. Obi-wan countered lowly and tried to use the force. But it was to no avail. He kicked Obi-wan and then jumped over him again and kicked him in the back and forced him by Anakin.

Anakin looked as he helped Obi-wan up. Anakin was growing angry. He was supposed to hold these feelings back. But he couldn't. Not anymore. "Who are you," Anakin demanded. The dark figure grinned. "You already know I'm a Sith. But…let me give you my name. After all, it would only be fitting the Jedi order knows who killed their prized possession. My name is Darth Xereon." He said darkly. Darth Xereon's blade, to be more exact this time, with its battle-axe like style took him a month and a week to make. Its battle-axe like stature was dangerous.

The handle for any battle-axe was where his lightsaber's blade came out. Where the axe-blade should have been, was a handle, but there was a metal part for the hand groove. But, there was also something else. An energy came out of it. It was like a double edged blade, and it had the same energy as any lightsaber blade. But the axe part of the blade should have sliced his hand off right? No. The part for the hand also had a metal that a lightsaber blade couldn't slice through. Which was why this lightsaber was so dangous.

"Now you die Jedi." He said. He ran at Obi-wan and Anakin. The three clashed their lightsabers, Anakin forcing the Sith back. Obi-wan also. Together they were able to knock his lightsaber from his hand and force him to the ground. Anakin held his blade at the Sith. Obi-wan looked at him. "In the name of the Galactic Senate, you are under arrest Sith." Darth Xereon only grinned. Then he started laughing. "What is so funny!" Anakin yelled at him. Then, he heard it. The fire of hand blasters and blaster rifles. Anakin turned his head to see what was happening.

Only ten kilometers from their position, there was an attack on their ship. Anakin and Obi-wan watched as their troops were shooting at a figure moving faster. The figure itself was taking down one clone troop after another. He looked so familiar with the body of a sentient being, and the legs of a droid. Then, both Anakin and Obi-wan understood. When the figure drew the double-edged lightsaber, and the crimson twin blades came out, humming to life and deflecting blaster bolts, they both understood full well what was going on.

"Did you seriously think that I would allow you Jedi fools to just defeat me?" Darth Xereon asked as he extended his hand, and with the force grabbed hold of his lightsaber and sprung it to life. He grinned and Anakin drew his. Obi-wan looked at Anakin. "I'll take care of the other. Do you have this one?" Anakin nodded. Obi-wan ran off and held his lightsaber.

Darth Maul continually sliced through two guards at a time. There were only five or so with them. And the leading Commander was on the ship preparing for battle. Obi-wan held his commlink ready. "Commander, don't engage. I repeat, DO NOT ENGAGE. The assailant is mine. When I say, get ready to get Anakin and myself out of here. Understood?" The Clone trooper responded and agreed. Obi-wan jumped down in front of the creature killing the clone troopers. He looked at him. "I killed you...after you killed Qui-gon." Obi-wan had said. Darth Maul grinned. Even with his body half droid, half flesh, he was still faster than ever. "Yes, you did. But my brother has given me life. And now, I take yours as he takes the boy's." And so the two clashed their lightsabers.

Anakin and Darth Xereon were fighting as well. Darth Xereon deflecting Anakin's shots easily. Anakin was the chosen one, the one to destroy the evil threat of the Sith. And here he was going to prove it. He felt his anger rise, his hatred and his fear. Xereon grinned. "I can feel your hate Skywalker. You don't use it." He said as Anakin swung downward at him and Darth Xereon parried, and their blades clashed again, blue to black. Anakin looked at him. "I'm not like you Sith!" He screamed at him. He used the force on him, and pushed him back, and then jumped over him and tried to slice his leg off. It backfired and Darth Xereon countered and used the force. He grabbed a hold of Anakin and began choking the life out of him. Anakin could feel his throat closing, his blood cells beginning to burn. Darth Xereon grinned. "This is where you never see the end of this War Anakin. You die now."

Darth Maul and Obi-wan were fighting away from the ship as the leading Commander brought his remaining troop back onto the ship. Obi-wan Kenobi sliced at Darth Maul. Darth Maul countered, falling deep into the depths of the dark side. Darth Maul swung his blade at Obi-wan who countered. He had one chance to do this, and he had to do it now. He jumped over Darth Maul, and sliced the Sith's leg. It didn't come off, but it did take him down. Darth Maul looked at him and was trying to get up. He didn't feel the pain, mainly because it was wires and bolts and metal, there was no flesh or nerve there. Obi-wan took his commlink out and called the Commander. "Commander, I'm coming aboard. Get me and Anakin out of here now." He said as her an to the ramp and got on.

Darth Xereon could see the hatred in Anakin's eyes. He grinned. He was squeezing the life out of him, and if there was only a few more seconds of pressure on him, the chosen one would be no more. Or that's what Darth Xereon thought.

The ship that Obi-wan had gotten on, began opening fire onto the Sith. He lost his focus seeing the ship and moved out of the way. Obi-wan jumped out and helped Anakin jump back onto the ship. They left on the ship and head back to Coruscant.

Darth Xereon put his lightsaber back to his slip. He walked back to Darth Maul and looked at him. "Did your part of the plan work?" Darth Maul asked. Darth Xereon grinned. "Yes. Flawlessly. And did yours?" Darth Maul got up. The leg that was once cut, seemed perfect fine. Next to him, was the piece that Obi-wan had burned away with the lightsaber. A decoy. "Perfectly." He said. The two got back to their own ship. They took off and head back for Vjun, where Count Dooku had his private headquarters.

When Anakin and Obi-wan made it back to the Council, they reported everything. Mace Windu was the most surprised by it all. He looked at Master Yoda. "Master Yoda, there is only supposed to be one master, and one apprentice. How is there….three?" He asked. Yoda looked at him and sighed. He understood it. "Trying to rebuild the Sith order, the Sith are." And with that….Yoda looked at Obi-wan and Anakin. "Go to Kashyyyk you will. A pilot there, is. Need your help she does. Leave in two days, you will." Yoda said. Anakin and Obi-wan walked out.

Back on Vjun, Darth Xereon approached in their ship, and Count Dooku could feel their presence. He sighed as he called someone on his commline. "Come in here." He said. And entered Assajj Ventress.


	5. Chapter 5

_Well guys, in this one there is credit that needs to be given out. And that Credit is going out to my girlfriend, who helped me out with this chapter. Thanks Rin!_

White gloved fingers danced gently and delicately across the accelerator shift. The young pilot used her free hand to pull down her goggles. She looked out her precious ship's window, and sighed a little. Poor girl only wanted to back to her home planet of Tatooine, but she realized earlier she had taken a wrong turn and now she was a little lost. She was experienced in this field, but the universe was large and a star isn't much of a direction giver. If need be, she'd stop on a planet and ask the residing creatures for some help. Not too far from her, she spotted Kashyyyk, and leaned over to get a better look. Then things went downhill. She shrieked as she felt a jolt. The engine blew out. "No! You were doing just fine...!" She growled lowly and tried to at least make sure she didn't die this time. She'd crashed many times before. She'd always been sold faulty parts for her ship, "Twilight X." But she loved it anyway. She feared this time it would be damaged beyond repair. Or maybe she would be damaged beyond repair. She wasn't looking out for her own welfare. Perspiration of fear fell down her face, her short chestnut hair hanging over her goggles a bit as she lost control of the ship altogether. Spiraling downwards, she said a prayer and braced herself for the impact. The ship was burning up, and she could feel the intense heat of the end. The ship made contact with Kashyyyk's soil, and burst from the pressure. She went flying out of the cockpit, sliding through the dirt and mud. She worked on lifting herself up. She was surrounded by angry Wookie's. That was exactly what she needed. Her white suit was torn and dirty, bloody and torn even more as the Wookie's dragged her into what she found to be a jail of some sort. "I didn't do anything wrong, guys! It was an accident! ... Oh man..." She groaned and was thrown into the wall of a cell. She covered her nose from the foul smell she was greeted with. She glanced around, and saw a creature moving towards her, making odd noises. She backed away. "Oh no you don't." She said. But the creature insisted and took a bite of her arm. It didn't hurt as much as it was annoying. "I just don't feel that way." She sighed heavily. She was going to die in here.

Vjun, a desolate wasteland. It was raining there. But the rain wasn't just rain. It was acid rain. A result of the poor agriculture and poor climate. Vjun was littered with the dark side's presence. The perfect place to set up shop for a Sith. Which is what happened of course. Count Dooku had set up shop there. He made his base of operations here mainly because he knew that no one would actually find him unless he told them where he was.

Count Dooku was staring out the window, looking at the acid rain as it fell. He saw the ship land. The ship, "_Azules Tryus_", landed. The other two had returned. He sighed. He didn't like the mysterious figure that had brought that half a sentient being on board General Grevious's ship. He was a contradiction to all Sith. There was supposed to be one master, one apprentice. Now there were three Sith Lords and one Sith Master. It wasn't right. It was unheard of. Maybe before the great Sith War it was supposed to be like that, but not now. He pressed a button on the commlink on his desk. "Come in here."

Assajj Ventress entered. She was a bald headed woman with tattoos on her head. She was a dark figure, and Count Dooku's protégé. On her belt clip rested two lightsabers. She had killed a total count of sixteen Jedi. An impressive count actually, Count Dooku thought as she stepped in. She was wearing her usual black attire as she stepped in. "Yes Count Dooku?"

"They are here," Count Dooku said. He motioned towards the outside where their ship landed. Ventress nodded. Did she know these two Sith personally? No. But from what Count Dooku had told her, they were a disgrace to the Sith. She didn't like that. She herself had been struggling to get Count Dooku to allow her to become a Sith Apprentice. But he refused many times. "Should I stay in here with you, because you are afraid of them?" Count Dooku looked at her and took exception to that. He rose but a finger to her, and she immediately fell to the ground gasping for air, holding her chest. "I don't fear them. Never mistake that again Ventress." He said darkly. She looked at him and coughed hard. "I'm….sorry…." She said. He let go of his force hold on her and she got up.

Count Dooku's base of operations was in the Château Malreaux. There was history there, too much history in fact. But the presence of the Dark Side here was mainly why he knew the Jedi Order would not come after him there even if they knew. Count Dooku looked at Ventress. "Just be ready incase they try to pull something….stupid." He said.

Obi-wan Kenobi had packed what he would need. They were going there to Kashyyyk. A pilot had crashed there. Perhaps this pilot was part of the Republic? He didn't know. And he knew Anakin wouldn't know either. They didn't get a name of this pilot, which was going to be even harder. They of course would be going with some more Clone troops. This was for their protection. Not that Obi-wan and Anakin couldn't take care of themselves, but a whole planet that might be filled with problems, seems a little difficult for two Jedi to take care of.

Obi-wan put the hood of his robe on and stepped out to the Jedi Council landing pad. There ship, was waiting. The "_Crescent Wave_" was a Star Fighter. Anakin saw Obi-wan and smiled and bowed. "Are you ready Master," Anakin asked. Anakin was ready for another mission. He needed this mission and Obi-wan could feel the tension that was running through-out his body. Obi-wan chuckled lightly. "Yes Anakin. Calm down, we're leaving now." He said. They both stepped onto the ship where five clone troops and Commander Rine were. "General Kenobi, we're ready when you are." Commander Rine said. Obi-wan nodded. "Take us off commander." He said. And Commander Rine sat in the Pilot's chair and took off. "_I hope the Wookies aren't going to give us a problem._" Obi-wan thought to himself.

Darth Xereon and Darth Maul, both wore their black robes. They walked into the base of operations that Count Dooku held, where Droids were stationed throughout. One droid stopped the two of them and pointed his blaster at them. "Identification," the droid said in that drone and dull voice. Darth Xereon looked at the Droid. Darth Maul as well. "Move out of my way you pathetic scrap heap." He said. Darth Maul remained silent. He hated the droids. Hated the fact that because of Obi-wan Kenobi, he had half a droid body. The droid held it's blaster at Darth Xereon. "Identification now," it said. Darth Xereon looked at the droid's blaster and raised a hand. Before the droid knew what hit it, the blaster had wrapped around its arm and then the arm flew off. Other droids came running as Darth Maul drew his double-edged lightsaber and ignited it. The crimson blades flashed as he became completely dissolved in the light. He sliced down the droids and then powered down his blade and looked to Darth Xereon. "Nicely done Maul." He said. The two walked right into Count Dooku's office.

"I see you two…are back." Count Dooku said with a grimace on his face. Ventress was next to him. Darth Xereon gave a grin as Darth Maul remained completely emotionless. Darth Xereon looked at Count Dooku. "Ah, so you're going to make sure you're not outnumbered. Well that is a smart move, except we aren't here to kill you. So you can tell her to leave." Ventress looked at him. "Watch your tone with me. I have no problem making you my first Sith kill." She said darkly. Darth Xereon grinned. "Ah, she has a temper. Good. She'll make a good practice droid one day." He said. Count Dooku sighed. "Enough. Both of you. Now, first before anything, who are you," Dooku asked in a quiet tone. Darth Xereon looked at him. "My name is Darth Xereon." And with that, Darth Xereon removed his robe. His hair was short and black. His eyes were yellow, and he had two scars down his left and right eye. He was wearing, all black of course, black boots, black shirt and black pants. His lightsaber could clearly be seen. "There now you know." Count Dooku nodded. He was satisfied with that.

"Alright…and he I already know of. Now, how did your plan go about?" He asked. Ventress sat there quietly, staring down Darth Maul. "It went as planned. Now, what is the next point of attack?" He asked. Count Dooku smiled. "Simple. Since our plans with Jabba the Hutt didn't go out as well as we planned, and we have our troops stationed out on Kashyyyk. But our next target is going to be Corellia. The Republic will fall." Darth Xereon nodded. "A good idea. But make no mistake Dooku, if the Republic doesn't fall, I will kill you." He said. He didn't like Dooku. Nor did Dooku like him. Darth Maul spoke now. "Ventress…you have no business being in this war. Just because you have knowledge of the force and can wield lightsabers, doesn't make you a sith." He said. Ventress looked at him. "At least I am a whole being." She said. Darth Maul was about to draw his blade as Darth Xereon picked up his robe and placed it back on. "Enough. Let's go Maul." He said and the two walked out. Ventress looked at Dooku. "Please let me kill them…..please." Count Dooku gave a dark grin. "Go ahead."

Ventress walked out as Darth Xereon and Darth Maul made it to the central hall. Ventress stopped them. "You aren't going to get away with the disrespect you've shown to the Sith ways." She said and drew both her lightsabers. The crimson red blades hummed in the hallway as Droids stopped moving as did the other servants. Darth Xereon and Darth Maul looked at each other. "If it's a battle you want, then so be it." And with that, Darth Xereon drew his lightsaber to his hand and ignited it. The black blade hummed as it came from the handle where the battle axe would normally be held. And from the head of the axe, where as a normal blade should be, energy formed around it in the shape of the battle Axe head. Just like a vibro axe. And Ventress's eyes went wide seeing the black color.

Obi-wan Kenobi's ship landed on Kashyyyk. He stepped out onto his ship, with Anakin and Anakin was the first to feel it. "Master, there is something wrong here," Anakin said. Obi-wan nodded. "Commander Rine, you and your men have your weapons readied." The Commander nodded as did his troops as they walked. They got no more than a few kilometers when they were all captured. Obi-wan and Anakin were hit with stun batons, and the Clone trips were knocked out cold by pure brute Wookie Strength.

The girl looked out as two Wookie guards brought another Wookie into the cell. He was locked in the cell next to her and he roared angrily as they walked out. He then noticed the girl and roared at her. She understood it slightly. "Yeah, you and me both." She said.

Assajj Ventress and Darth Xereon made a step toward each other. And then, their blades clashed.

Obi-wan and Anakin and the clones were being dragged to the same cell as the Wookie and the girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Assajj Ventress stared at Darth Xereon. The site of the black lightsaber blade had startled her. She had never seen anything like that before. She looked at him. "You truly are a disgrace to the Sith ways," Ventress stated. Darth Xereon removed his robe and tossed it aside. He held his lightsaber in one hand and looked at him. "A disgrace, merely because I didn't use the red crystals. Well, that just proves your own arrogance Ventress." He said and then their heated battle began.

Ventress used one of her lightsabers and struck at his legs, and with the other struck at his mid-section. He blocked the low attack with the lower part of his blade and with the blade of his lightsaber's top half, parried and pushed her back. Ventress continued forth, allowing the Dark Side to move through her like water moves through a funnel. She struck faster, her blades engulfing her in her a red blur.

Darth Maul looked on, not impressed. He knew Darth Xereon was faster, he knew he himself was faster. He watched as Darth Xereon countered each of her attacks. Darth Xereon was going to show her the fool that she really was. He himself dove deep into the Dark Side. He felt it move through him and felt it enhance his control, felt it move him like a puppeteer moves its puppet. With each strike she made, he was there to catch it faster. He jumped over her head again, this time landing at her side and struck the ground by her feet. Taken back by the move, she moved back a few feet and put up a defensive position.

"_I can't let him beat me. He is a disgrace to the Sith, and if I beat him, and than I beat that half a sentient, then maybe Count Dooku will finally let me become his apprentice." _Those thoughts ran through her heard. As she saw Darth Xereon come face to face to her, and throw his blade down at her, she made an "X" with her lightsabers. They countered his attack and she forced them downward, and threw his lightsaber from his hand.

Darth Maul watched, now impressed that she was able to actually last this long. Impressed enough that she was able to get the lightsaber from Darth Xereon's hands. He still stood emotionless as he watched. But, the impression that was made on him quickly vanished when he saw Darth Xereon jump into the air over Ventress's head, and with the aid of the force, bring the lightsaber back to his hand and ignite it and land behind her. Ventress was taken back by control of the force that her opponent had and was even more taken back when the remnant of a droid's head smashed into her stomach, and then she herself was forced back, a lightsaber falling from her hand.

Darth Xereon grinned as he stood over her, the low hum of the lightsaber still clearly heard. "Do you wish to continue and lose more than just the meager self-respect you have," Darth Xereon asked her. Assajj Ventress looked at him. "I'll never lose to you!" She screamed at him. With the lightsaber in her hand she went and rammed it towards his left foot. He flipped backward and sliced her blade upward with enough force to take it out of her hand. She stood up trying to call it back, but Darth Xereon was much quicker. Darth Xereon swung his blade, the axe part of his lightsaber, with its extra lightsaber blade, sliced across her thigh and then he pointed his blade directly to her throat. "I told you I could kill you Ventress. I have already proved that I am a better Sith than you." Ventress heard those words and they felt like acid eating its way through her flesh. She held her thigh, the wound hurt. He had just cut her. Not enough to take it off. But…she couldn't deny the pain that she was in. She looked up at him. "Get…away from me," She spat out at him darkly. Darth Xereon used the force and his robe came to him. Darth Maul and him head out to their ship.

Count Dooku came out, and had one of the medical droids tend to her wounds and bring her, her lightsabers. He sighed. He knew that would happen. He sat back down at his desk as the image of his master, Darth Sidious appeared. He feared his master. He looked at him; the only thing that could be seen was his chin. That was what scared Dooku the most. He couldn't see anything but his master's chin. He couldn't tell what his master was thinking. When his master spoke, it sent chills down Count Dooku's spine. "Lord Tyrannus. The two Sith…my former apprentice…Darth Maul…and the one Darth Xereon. Have they done anything...to disgrace their training?" Darth Sidious looked at the holocam. He waited for Count Dooku's answer. "No my master. They haven't done anything of the sort." Count Dooku said. Darth Sidious spoke once more. "Good. I am intrigued to see where their presence will be heading." And with that the holocam image faded. Count Dooku sighed with relief.

Anakin Skywalker was the first to wake up in the cell with the girl and the other Wookie and Obi-wan Kenobi. He looked around, the groggy feeling fading. He stood up and stretched. He looked at Obi-wan and shook him gently. Obi-wan's eyes came open and he helped him up. Obi-wan stretched as well. "Are you alright Anakin?" Obi-wan asked. Anakin nodded. "Yes Master. Are you alright?" Obi-wan nodded. They both noticed the girl. Obi-wan looked at her. "Are you alright Miss," he asked in a kind tone. The girl nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "What is your name?" Anakin asked. She stood as well. "I'm Rae Delvae." Anakin and her shook hands. Obi-wan checked his belt for his lightsaber. "They took our lightsabers." Anakin checked and nodded. "I lost my blaster too," Rae said. But luckily, Obi-wan and Anakin's lightsabers were on a table across from the cell. And Obi-wan had his commlink. He called to Commander Rine. "Commander Rine, what is your position?"

"General Kenobi, they didn't take us. They just left us here. I'm surprised they didn't kill us. We've signaled for reinforcements and a new ship. They did destroy the ship. Our reinforcements should be here in only five minutes. We have your location; you want us to get you out of there when the reinforcements come?" Obi-wan gave a sigh of relief. "Yes Commander. As soon as possible." With that, Obi-wan ended the transmission. He looked to Anakin. "Anakin, can you get our—˝ He was interrupted by the Wookie. He roared something. "Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you Chewbacca," Obi-wan said. The Wookie roared something. Anakin knew what Obi-wan was asking before he was cut off and extended his hand.

With the force, the lightsabers floated into the air, and threw the bars of the cell. Obi-wan was handed his by Anakin. Anakin and Obi-wan ignited their lightsabers as Chewbacca roared something else. "Yeah Chewbacca, I think they're Jedi," Rae said. Obi-wan and Anakin cut down the door and bars off of the cell. Chewbacca walked out when the Jedi did. Rae walked out as well and looked around. "Now how to get out of here undetected…." Rae thought out loud. Then, the doors of the cell opened, and five Wookies, one designated as the leader, and Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids came in, with their blasters out and ready to fire. Anakin looked at them as he took a defensive stance with Obi-wan. "So much for getting out of here alive." Rae said.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: _Well, I haven't been getting many reviews, which means that you guys probably don't like the story. So in that Event, I'm probably going to end up stopping the story short._

Chapter 6

Obi-wan looked at the droids. This was odd. There was more than there should have been. The Wookies alone were capable of putting up some sort of a fight. But there were a lot of droids here. And then it came to him. The Wookies were joined with the Separatists. Not good. Chewbacca roared something, and Rae nodded. "Yeah, I definitely think we are in trouble." Anakin looked at Obi-wan, as if waiting for the signal to attack. Obi-wan nodded and he and Anakin rushed towards the door as the droids began attacking.

Obi-wan's black sliced through droid after droid, the acrid smell of spoke and burnt wires filled the air. Anakin, with the force, used two of the battle droids for cover from the Super Battle Droids blast attacks. The Battle droids have their heads and chest blown in, their blasters flew from their hands. Rae and Chewbacca looked at each other for a moment when Rae looked at the two blasters that fell. "Come on Chewbacca! Let's get in on the action!" Chewbacca spoke again. "Yes you can take the left side!" Rae exclaimed.

Obi-wan and Anakin were being forced to defend themselves from the oncoming blaster fire. That was a dramatic change in events because they had almost been able to use the force to get through all the droids. Now, the sound of blasts and the crimson bolt color sizzled against their lightsabers as they blocked each attack. Rae and Chewbacca were firing rapidly into the droids, taking them down with the two Jedi. As they defended and returned the fire from the aid of Chewbacca and Rae, more droids came pouring in. And out of the shadows from the corner of the jail like room, came four destroyer droids, their shields going up. Rae heard the blaster fire first. "Obi-wan! Behind you!" she called out. Obi-wan turned just in time to deflect the shot. The droids kept firing upon them. Soon, they were being backed into each other. Chewbacca roared something, and Anakin could make out what he said by facial expression. "I think I'm going to have to agree with you," Anakin said.

Count Dooku sat at his desk; Ventress was recovering still from her little tiff with Darth Xereon. Good, that got her out of his hair for now. He was looking out the window when his holoscreen lit up with a blue figure and red eyes. "Count Dooku, two Jedi are on Kashyyyk! Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker!" Viceroy Nute Gunray spat out. He hated those two Jedi. They were always there to ruin his plans. Today he wasn't going to let it. Count Dooku stood up and looked at the Viceroy. "Viceroy, relax. Are our troops engaging them?" The Viceroy nodded. "Are they outnumbered at least five to one?" The Viceroy nodded again, and with that the transmission ended. "Idiot." Was all that Count Dooku said.

As the Droids and Wookies moved in closer, there was a loud thumping sound. It sounded like footsteps. Then, the ceiling of the Jail-Room caved in and down came a mass amount of Clone Troopers. Obi-wan and Anakin smiled at each other as Rae and Chewbacca laughed. The Clone Troopers were led by Commander Rine. The crimson bolts sizzled through the air as the attacks kept coming. "Anakin, come on! We have to get to the leader!" Obi-wan sliced through droids as Rae and Chewbacca gave them cover fire. The Clones were taking out numerous amounts of droids, but their own numbers were falling.

Anakin and Obi-wan sliced through the droids, machine by machine, deflecting the blaster bolts. They made it to the leader of the Wookies as Chewbacca roared something. It was barely audible over the cracks of blaster bolt fire, but Rae understood it. "He said leave the leader for him to take care of!" She roared out. As the leader of the Wookies threw his massive fist, Anakin was forced to jab his lightsaber into the leader's ankle, the attack left the area smelling like singed hair and burnt flesh. Soon the Droids were completely destroyed, the droid ships destroyed as well.

"Rae, your ship is in ruins. How about you come back to Coruscant with us, and serve as a pilot for the Republic," Obi-wan asked. Rae thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. She and Obi-wan and Anakin got onboard their ship, and went straight back to Coruscant.

They reached Coruscant about three hours later, and approached the Jedi Council. Obi-wan and Anakin made their report, and Rae was with them. Mace Windu looked at the girl. "Rae, if you are to become a pilot with the Republic, you might have to go on missions with Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi. Is that alright with you?" Rae nodded. She trusted Anakin and Obi-wan, mainly because, though they were Jedi and she knew they valued life, she also knew that she could do well with them if she was part of their team. Yoda looked at her. "On Kashyyyk, trouble there was. The Separatists, were there?" Rae nodded. "Yes, there were battle droids and such. The leader of the planet just picked me up and dragged me into their holding cells after my ship crashed. There was another Wookie there. His name was Chewbacca." Yoda nodded. "Go to Kashyyyk, I will. Help them resolve their problems. Master Kenobi, help Miss Delvae into a new ship and armory, you will." Obi-wan and Anakin bowed respectfully, as did Rae, quickly understanding their ways, and the three head out.

Rae was taken to the armory that was within the council. She was asked if they wanted to customize a blaster for her, but she said it was fine that they didn't. They got her cleaned up, new clothes, and a variety of weapons for field combat. They also took her to a ship on the Jedi Council's private landing pad. There was a ship there, shaped rather oddly. It was blue and white, and it had a blaster turret on the bottom of the ship itself. There was also a turret on the dorsal fin. The ship itself was well built. Rae smiled seeing it. "Is it named already?" She asked. Obi-wan shook his head no. "Go ahead and name it." Anakin said. Rae nodded. "I think we'll call it the "_Twilight X" Obi_-wan nodded. He understood that was the name of her old ship and that was fine. This was given to her by the Supreme Chancellor himself, nothing wrong with it at all. And so, Rae would join the two Jedi.

Back on Vjun, Darth Xereon and Darth Maul were in their own quarters meditating. They had been getting ready to go to their ship for the next part of their plan. But, Darth Maul felt something. He was the first of the two to feel it actually. There was a ripple in the force, a disturbance, a bubble. He looked at Darth Hereon. "Do you feel it?" Darth Xereon nodded, and then he grinned. "It looks like a Jedi Padawan may become my first apprentice Maul." Darth Maul gave a sickening grin. And with that, the two head out to their ship, and their destination target: Coruscant.

Jedi Master Refta Kalt was looking at his young Padawan Sarai. They approached Jedi Master Mace Windu in the council chambers and bowed. Mace Windu nodded as another Padawan came out and joined the Jedi Master and the girl Padawan. Mace Windu looked at the three. "Master Kalt, this is Padawan Jun Yarks. He will be joining your apprentice in the trials today. Sarai, Jedi Padawan, your trial is to go to the Crimson Corridor, and bring us back one of the Separatists. He is meeting with a spy that is with the Separatists. He has a holocron that has precious information on it regarding the Senate. The two of you will bring back the holocron. Now, Master Kalt, you are aware of the fact that you can't help them in their trial. So you must stand down from it. However, we are going to permit you to go. After…what happened there those years ago, we don't want another incident like that." And Mace Windu signaled so that they could leave.

And so they head for their speeder bikes and were off to the Crimson Corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry for the misnaming of the last chapter. If you read it and noticed, it was labeled "Chapter 6," where in fact it should be named "Chapter 7". So I'm sorry for the inconvenience. _

Chapter 7

The Crimson Corridor. The area in Coruscant where a great many dealings had taken place, dealings that shall we say, were more or less along the lines of treason against the Republic, or even among the smugglers and thieves and such themselves. Either way, the Crimson Corridor had a reputation for being the worst place on Coruscant. The Crimson Corridor was poorly lit. Any light that this area of Coruscant received, was enjoyed, but short lived because of how deep it was into Coruscant. In the Crimson Corridor, aside from the many bounty hunters, smugglers, former war heroes, etcetera, there were the…to put it politely, scavengers. They ate whatever they could get their grubby hands on. They only added to the problems that consisted within the Crimson Corridor.

Jedi Padawans Sarai and Jun were silent as they rode their speeder bikes on both sides of Sarai's Jedi Master Refta Kalt. They made a few turns and landed their speeder bikes in the shadows of a building. But as they landed their speeder bikes, the mass of scavengers ran out towards them. Jun Yarks saw these people as an immediate threat and drew his lightsaber, igniting it. The green blade hissing to life as he waved it gently at first, trying to scare them off. This wasn't going to work, he conceded to himself.

Jedi Padwan Sarai and Master Rafta Kalt drew their lightsabers. Sarai's yellow blade came to life with the yellow-white glow as she waved it in the air in front of her. Master Kalt's came to life as well, the green blade spinning in the air. He looked at the scavengers as the three Jedi moved their blades as not to hurt them but to scare them off. And successfully, they did so. Master Rafta Kalt sighed in relief as he powered down his blade, the two Padawans following in his example. "Alright, we're going to stop for a drink at the "Golden Tike." We have a contact there," The Jedi Master told the two padawans. They both nodded and the Jedi Master led the way.

They made it to the "Golden Tike" and walked in. Immediately, the Jedi Master and the would-be Jedi felt the tension in the air. They walked to the counter where a young Korrunai, who looked only to be about twenty or so, greeted them with a sincere smile. "Master Kalt, great to see you again!" The Korrunai exclaimed happily. Master Rafta Kalt smiled. "Hello Nick. These two are Padawan Sarai and Padawan Jun." The two Padawan bowed respectfully. Nick waved, and he got them the drinks that Master Kalt was about to order. Nick knew what Master Kalt wanted, and got the two Padawan what they wanted.

"Nick and I have known each other for a while young Padawans." Master Kalt had said. Nick nodded. "Yeah, Master Windu was the one who actually got me out of where I was. There was a war on my planet that…was ongoing and always would be. So, I came back, and became part of the Republic's army. I've been stationed here for a while. Mainly for…" Sarai and Jun got the idea. He had to stop there. That was when Kalt looked at Nick and Nick nodded. The two Padawan were about to have their fun when Nick bent down, as if picking something up and then came up sporting an RC6-JK Blaster Rifle. The Rifle itself could spit out about six blaster shots a shot and was the size of a regular blaster rifle.

Nick fired and nailed a bounty hunter in the head as Sarai and Jun ignited their lightsabers, Jedi Master Kalt following their example this time and sliced off the hands of a Bounty Hunter aiming at them. Sarai then looked at her master. "Master! Battle droids!" She screamed out as droids walked in and began blasting away at the Jedi. They deflected the shots as Nick started firing, and had to reload.

One of the droids blasted, and the three Jedi missed the block and Nick took one in the hip. He wasn't wearing armor, so he was caught and he flew back into the countertop as he saw the blood gushing. Master Kalt saw this, and looked at Nick. "Nick are you alright?" He roared over the blaster rifles noises. Nick slowly stood up. "Yeah, come on! Let's go out the backdoor!" The Smell of burnt air was strong. Crimson red bolts sizzled against lightsaber blades and were deflected back at the droids.

They made it outside where there was an ever bigger swarm of droids. There was about twenty of them. They could take them. As long as they didn't get boxed in.

This unfortunately is what happened. And out of the shadows rolled the Destroyer Droids. Nick started firing at the battle droids when the Destroyer Droids, without any way to stop it fired. As Master Kalt and the two Padwans deflected the shots from the Battle Droids, it was too late for them to notice the blaster bolt that caught Nick in the back of the head. Nick stopped shooting for a brief second. The world slowing down. Then, his finger instinctively, as a dying last resort, turned his blaster up to full power, and blasted the barricade of droids surrounding the Jedi. Nick fell. Blood poured out of the back of his head as he laid there, his famous smile staying upon his face.

Jedi Master Rafta Kalt, who had developed his own style of lightsaber fighting known as "The Dancing Rancor," fell deeply into it. The force took a hold of him and be jumped out of the encampment that surrounded them. He flipped over the droids in front of him, and began slicing away, his body becoming a blur, the only thing able to be seen of him was the green-white light of his lightsaber slicing away.

The most dangerous thing about Master Kalt's fighting style was the fact that it was unpredictable, and it caused the user to go into a state of unawareness of its surroundings. Master Kalt's movements were fast as he sliced the droids away. But as his movements became faster, there was something he didn't anticipate.

As Sarai and Jun fought off the destroyers, Sarai turned just in time to see her Master caught in the back, and then once in the chest. Her world stopped as she saw him fall, his blade powered on still. She ran to him, tears in her eyes as she bent down by him. He looked up at her. She was about to cry. "…Master…please. Don't…leave me…" Master Kalt looked up at her. "Never…my Padawan…" And then he died. Jun picked up his lightsabers as Sarai used her master's technique. Sarai picked up her master's lightsaber and began her rampage. She fell into the force, twirling her blade against the droids, cutting them down as Jun ran at the destroyers, faster now than they could anticipate and sliced them down. Then, they stopped, and looked at each other. Jun took the blade from her, and powered it down. Jun looked at her. "We have to go back to the temple and report this Sarai." Sarai was about to answer when a voice hit her mind.

_"Do not go with him. The council will do nothing young Jedi. They will only dismiss it as they have the others."_

Sarai looked at him. "…You don't care do you?" She cried out at him. The voice hit her mind again. _"He takes your master's lightsaber as a blatant sign of disrespect. He could care less that your master is dead Sarai."_ She looked at him, with the force, taking the lightsaber back and ignited it.

Jun ignited his blade again. "What are you doing Sarai?" He parried the attacks that were sent at him. He could feel her hatred. She swung at him, one for his legs, and the other for his head. He jumped over her, and started running when she jumped at him, the blade just missing him. She swung at him and his blade collided. Sarai looked at him. "This is all your fault Jun! You're stupid! You didn't even try to help him!" Sarai cried out at him. Jun looked at her. "NO IT ISN'T SARAI! IT WASN'T ANYONE'S FAULT!" But Jun was yelling at deaf ears. The voice, that mysterious voice was inside of Sarai's mind again.

_"Kill him. He'll tell the council…they will punish you and leave your dead master un-avenged."_

Sarai looked at him and faked him out. As she swung at his head, he went to parry and in an instant, the hand with which is lightsaber was held in, was gone. He looked at it in shock, the pain not yet hitting him. But he didn't have time to feel the pain. In another instant, Sarai rammed her blade into his chest, Jun falling dead.

"What…have I done? I killed…a fellow Padawan…I have to get off Coruscant." And then she started to run.

Darth Xereon gave a thin smile as he looked at Darth Maul. "And so, the seed has been planted. She will become my apprentice and she will help us in our goal to destroy the Jedi." Darth Maul nodded as they stood at their ship hidden in one of the warehouse districts on Coruscant. They had to leave soon anyway before risking getting caught. Darth Maul himself gave a menacing grin. It was only ten years ago that he had slain two Jedi in the same day, here in the very Crimson Corridor.

Obi-wan Kenobi, Rae Delvae, and Anakin Skywalker bowed to the Jedi Council. Mace Windu was representing them now. Master Yoda would be back shortly, from his trip to Kashyyyk. Mace Windu looked at Obi-wan. "Master Kenobi, you and Skywalker and Miss Delvae shall go to the Crimson Corridor. We fear there may be trouble with the trials that Master Rafta Kalt's padawan Sarai and my Padawan Jun are involved in. You will go and help out, if necessary." With that, the three bowed again, and head for the private storage bay where their speeder bikes would be. Rae stopped to get armed with some necessities incase they needed to….neutralize anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: For those of you who reviewed, thanks. Your input to these stories has meant a lot to me and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this. I got a little side-tracked and lost the motivation to continue. Well here's the next chapter!_

Chapter 9

Obi-wan Kenobi's speeder bike rode through the traffic as Anakin Skywalker and Rae Delvae rode alongside him. The trip had been silent and Obi-wan was the first to break the ice. "Anakin, you've never been the Crimson Corridor have you?" Anakin shook his head no as they turned into another line of traffic. "Well, the Crimson Corridor is…well more or less the slums of Coruscant. There…were two Jedi murdered in the Crimson Corridor...and one of them…I must say...when I was younger, she wasn't that bad looking," Obi-wan stated. Anakin gave a smile. "I never figured you for that kind of Jedi master." Obi-wan gave a chuckle to that remark as they found the place where they would park.

They lowered onto the ground when Obi-wan felt something in the force. Something was wrong. "…Master do you feel it?" Obi-wan nodded towards Anakin. Obi-wan drew his lightsaber from his belt and Anakin did the same. Rae drew her blaster pistol and took the safety off.

They walked a few blocks when they saw the Speeder Bikes that belonged to the two Padawan and Jedi Master. They walked a little further towards the back ends of a club that was named the "Golden Tike." There, they found two bodies. Jedi Master Kalt's…and the young Korrunai, Nick. Obi-wan sighed heavily as did Anakin. Jedi Master Kalt had burn marks in his back…like that of a lightsaber. As did Nick.

They walked a bit further and there they found…the young Padawan Jun's body. His hand severed thanks to the blade of a lightsaber. They looked at the boy's body as Rae was the first to break the silence. "Something's going on down that alleyway." And with that, they ran towards where Rae had said.

Sarai, the young girl who had just murdered a fellow Padawan. She had to get off Coruscant. She didn't want to face the Council after what she had done.

As she ran, a large gang came out of the shadows with their blaster pistols held at her. The Raptors. She'd heard rumors about this gang. They were dangerous, but they were no match for a Jedi. She ignited the two blades that she held. Hers and her master's lightsaber came to life with a snap-hiss. He was then charged by crimson bolts of blaster fire as she deflected the attacks.

Anakin and Obi-wan and Rae came to where Sarai was when they saw that she was being outnumbered. Anakin's lightsaber came to life as did Obi-wan's. They ran and flipped into the fight, slicing away at anyone that attacked. Rae drew her blaster pistol and fired into the crowd, taking down four of the Raptors in the head.

Obi-wan took off four sets of hands, and Anakin, was forced to take off the head of another. After a final attempt by the Raptors' leader, Rae shot him in the chest and saw him go down. Sarai stared at the two Jedi and the girl with the blaster pistol. She went to make a run for it. _"The two Jedi…Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker are here to take me back to the Council for punishment! I have to run!"_

"_Yes…Run Sarai. They will punish you…they will kill you. Most of all…they will do nothing of your deceased Master."_

As Sarai continued her run, Obi-wan sighed. "…You have your stun blaster with you Rae?" Obi-wan asked. Rae nodded and pulled it from her belt and fired into Sarai's back. She went down, and went out. Obi-wan disarmed the two lightsabers, powering them down and putting them on his belt. He put his on his belt as well and looked to Anakin. "You want her to ride with you?" Anakin nodded and lifted her up.

They got back onto their speeder bikes and returned to the council. When they returned, Sarai was waking up, Master Yoda had returned. Sarai looked at him, tears in her eyes. "…Killed the young Padawan…you did. Killed…your master….and the Korrunai….did as well." Master Yoda had a grave voice now. He walked to her; tears were welled in his own eyes. He hated seeing a Padawan do this.

Sarai looked at him. "…I didn't kill my master! I won't deny killing Jun…but I will deny killing Nick and Master Kalt! It wasn't my fault! We were ambushed and the droids killed Nick and Master Kalt! Out...of Anger I killed Jun…" Yoda pointed his stick at her. "…Go to…your room. Prepare for your trials you will….do nothing for your master, we can." He said. The mysterious voice spoke to her again.

_"…Go to your room. Come to me. Come to me on Vjun. You will become my apprentice…and I will show you how to avenge your master's death. The way these Jedi could never show you. Simply take a ship and a squad of Clone troopers and tell them to take you to Vjun. They know where it is. I will greet you when you get here."_

With that, Sarai went back to her room. She packed her spare Jedi Robe and her lighsaber and went to go get the Clone Troops.

Rae looked at Obi-wan and Anakin as they all bowed and Exited. "Master, I'll catch up with you later." Obi-wan and Anakin bowed to each other, and Anakin left as Obi-wan and Rae walked. "How could Master Yoda just let the girl go like that? She killed a Padawan!" Rae growled. Obi-wan sighed.

"Master Yoda…was so lenient, because…Count Dooku…was just like Rae is now. Count Dooku was the best Student in the Jedi Order, and he was Master Yoda's apprentice. Master Yoda considers all the Padawan his children because he cares for them equally. Count Dooku went to the dark side of the force…and Master Yoda feels he is responsible for it. He is trying to prevent the same with Sarai." Rae nodded slowly and now understood.

Sarai was onboard the _Crimson Horizon_ as Commander Trent looked at her. "We're ready for take off General Sarai." And with that, the ship hit hyper-speed and was in space. Sarai waited for the chance to see her new Master.

Master Yoda went into the Temple's garden and sat directly above the water in his floating chair. His eyes closed…his mind gone into his own memories. And then, there was the thought of another apprentice he once had. An apprentice…whom...was stronger than Count Dooku.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, (And I bet for those who don't like this story, they are glad for it) but I lost the motivation. Well it's back. So now I can continue with Chapter 10._

Chapter 10

Seventy years ago, Master Yoda had his own apprentice. A young boy who, at the time was much stronger than Count Dooku was. He was Master Yoda's prized pupil within the Council's ranks.

The boy himself had orange colored eyes and brown hair. He wore the traditional Padawan Tunic, and his lightsaber's blade was orange.

The boy followed Master Yoda's teachings to the book. He never let him down. And in time, Master Yoda even learned things from the boy. Things that he would forever remember as long as he lived. The boy and Yoda were very close. Until that day.

The boy was on a mission for Master Yoda, his trials if you will. And after coming back from the mission, he had changed. He had decided, he'd wasted too much of his life with the Jedi Order. So he himself had gone to the dark side. It had crushed Master Yoda. It made him feel as if he'd failed the entire Jedi Order.

The boy had chosen a new name when he reached manhood. He had chosen the name Darth Plaguieus. The dark side fueled him like no one else. His control with the force became so advanced that he even held the ability to stop others from dying by manipulating the midichlorians. But then, there was only one last thing for him to do. It was time for him to kill Master Yoda.

So the time came, when Master Yoda decided he would either stop his former Padawan and defeat him, or he would try to bring him back to the light side of the force. So he got onto the ship that awaited him and sat, meditating deeply.

As he reached his destination, he got up and waited for the ship to land. The Droid piloting the ship looked at him. "Would you like me to come with you Master Yoda?" The droid asked in his hyped up tone. Yoda shook his head. "No you toaster thing! This, by myself, I have to." He said in a grave voice. And with that he head out.

Darth Plaguieus was standing. He was facing the gears and machines that lay before him in a rocky cavern. He felt Master Yoda approach. "Hello, you old green fool." Darth Plaguieus said. Yoda ignored him. He looked at his former Padawan. "Failed you I have my former apprentice, failed you I have…" He said. Darth Plaguieus grinned and drew forth a double edged lightsaber and powered the blade on. It hummed to life, as orange blades showed matching his eye color.

Yoda and Plaguieus struck their blades against one another's. The violent hissing roared throughout the cavern. As Master Yoda was forced back by the strength of the attack, his former padawan struck for his head. Master Yoda flipped over him, and struck at his back. Plaguieus parried, and decided to take this fight higher.

He jumped onto a catwalk and as he did so, sliced part of the hanging wire. It tilted downward as Master Yoda jumped up and the two began their relentless assault on one another.

"Please My former Padawan, to the light side, come!" Yoda roared amongst the violent hisses of the blades. The former padawan grinned menacingly as he struck at Yoda. "Never!" He roared back as Yoda countered. As he went to strike at Yoda again, Yoda moved his lightsaber with the reflexes of a cat and sliced his former padawan's arm off. Plaguieus roared as he jumped down, Yoda following. He ran at his former master moving quickly. Yoda, with a look of regret jumped and sliced the double-edged lightsaber in half, destroying the crystal within.

Plaguieus yelled in anger as he extended his remaining left hand and blasted blue lighting out of it. Yoda countered, and let the blade absorb the lightning. The smell of burnt air stung his nostrils. He held regret as his former Padawan continued to blast the energy at him. Yoda ran at him and without warning, jumped and sliced his former apprentice's right leg off.

Plaguieus screamed out in anger and pain. Yoda looked at him. "Sorry, I am…." Yoda said. The former Padawan looked at him, hate built into his eyes. "Don't be sorry for me! BE SORRY FOR YOURSELF YOU OLD FOOL!" He blasted blue force lightning into the mechanics of the cavern. Yoda watched the explosions before his eyes for only a brief second. Then, he ran out back to his ship as fast as he could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yoda awoke from his meditation and reminiscence of his former Padawan and sighed. Then, one of the Padawans came running into him. "Master Yoda!" Yoda looked at him. "Worries you, what does young padawan?" Yoda asked. The boy looked at him, frantic. "Sarai is gone!" Then, Yoda understood. The girl had gone to the dark side. He closed his eyes, a tear forming and dropping into the water.

Sarai approached Vjun and landed on the desert surface. This planet was thick in the aura of the Dark Side. As she walked, leading the Clone troopers, Darth Xereon grinned. He felt two strong ripples in the force. He looked to Darth Maul who was dressed in his cloak. "Did you feel it Maul?" Darth Maul nodded. "I am going off to investigate this…ripple in the force. I shall return in three weeks." Darth Xereon nodded. Darth Maul got into his ship and lifted off, and was gone.

As Sarai approached, there stood Darth Xereon. He saw his new apprentice, and the clone troopers. Without warning, he drew his lightsaber, the black blade showing as they took to their guns. But they were too slow. Before they could pull off a shot, Darth Xereon had wiped them out. He stood over them, grinning, his face hidden behind his robe. He gave a silent laugh. Then he looked at his new apprentice. "Do you swear to uphold the Sith Teachings? Are you ready to become my apprentice?" Sarai nodded and bowed. "Then from here until you die, your name will be, Darth Xia." She bowed and stood._A/N #2: I know that Darth_ _Plaguieus_ _wasn't supposed to be like this. But, Yoda is older than Palpatine and Palpatine killed his master. That second ripple is a little surprise I think some of you might like. And for those of you, who don't, then I am sorry and I will make future chapters better. Now, I'm sorry for the lack of creativity, but my family has suffered a great loss. Please forgive me._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sarai's eyes were wide in anticipation. Her new master stood, looming over her, as if he was going to strike her down. And his lightsaber! It was one of the coolest ones she'd ever seen! Then, her master spoke.

"To your knees, my young apprentice." The voice said, still the same one she had remembered. Sarai did so, and then looked at him.

"I promise to uphold the ways of the dark side my master. I promise to end the Jedi Order…for all the pain they've caused.

"Good. Then we begin tomorrow."

The training had gone on for weeks. While Count Dooku and Ventress continued to fight their small time battles, Darth Xeron and Darth Maul trained the newly deemed Darth Xia. It was quite fitting. And she proved to be as strong as Skywalker was. Maul had taught her the basics of fighting technique's and how to control speed. Xereon had taught her how to use the force to one's advantage. They were growing increasingly more powerful each time they trained. And soon, they even managed to get Sarai to hate the Jedi. That was good. She wanted revenge on Yoda. She would have it.

Anakin was disappointed that Sarai had gone to the dark side, but it wasn't unexpected. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Rae had been doing training on their own. They had to hone their skills even more now that Darth Maul and Darth Xereon posed a threat. Obi-wan's skills had increased, and so had Rae's shooting skills. She could shoot a blaster rifle out of the training bot's hands without thinking twice, and knew exactly where to hit it.

Obi-wan walked down the hallways, and found Anakin looking out into the busy Coruscant.

"Are you alright Anakin?" Inquired Obi-wan.

"Yes, fine master. I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"How Sarai could...just go to the dark side. She had so much potential. It wasn't her fault that her master died, or even that her anger had gotten the better of her..."

"Anakin, no one could really blame her. But...she followed her emotions, which is why she fell to the dark side.

Anakin nodded. Obi-wan smiled as the two walked off towards the council. On the way, Rae had met up with them, and followed. When they got to the council, Yoda spoke gravely, telling them of the plans of them learning about Count Dooku planning to get all the Separatists on Mustafar. Yet, there was another ripple in the force.

"Deal...with this Ripple, I will." Yoda said sternly, and went straight for a ship.

Anakin and Obi-wan Kenobi and Rae, all head out for Rae's ship. They were going to go deal with the Sith threat on Mustafar. But first, Anakin thought.

"Master, Rae, I'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes." His voice was soft...almost dark. He left, and head straight for Palpatine's office.

_**XXX**_

The figure sat in the grand office. His eyes looked outward towards his door. A smile crept onto his lips. Yes, the time was now.

"Yes Anakin...you will come to know me as master..." Darth Sidious spoke. "It may not be as...you would have it, but...at least you'll know truly, that the Sith will live on through us. You, Anakin Skywalker, and me, Soon to be Emperor Palpatine."

_**XXX**_

Darth Xereon grinned. It was time. Darth Maul's sickening grin showed as well. "My brother, let her have her time." Xereon nodded.

"Xia, the time is now." Darth Xia nodded.

"Yes, my master." She made her way towards a ship, going straight to Onderon, where she would face Master Yoda, and seek her revenge.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. Like, I've been busy and stuff, and I almost forgot about this story. There are only two chapters left in the entire story. I know it sucked, and I'm glad that those of you who have been faithful to my writings. So again, thank you for bearing with me.**


End file.
